


Honey, Darling

by Star_Sargent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Feral Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Sargent/pseuds/Star_Sargent
Summary: Anakin was more than sure his owner had abandoned him the moment his vision started to blur, then he wakes up with an annoying Alpha trying his best to get on Anakin's'good side'no matter how it's done. At least it gets enjoyable, watching the Alpha get protective, less enjoyable when he begins to miss the Alpha more and more."I thought Jedi weren’t allowed to love?”“Oh, dear one. You don't understand but know I would tear down everything I've learnt just for you.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 181
Collections: obikin(top!obiwan and bottom!anakin only)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Something else because I can't seem to focus on writing one work. ✨

It was normal for Anakin to get in fights, the young man always had an attitude so it wasn’t unusual for people to assume he was an Alpha, quite surprised when they found out he was an Omega. Every fight was a buyer less, though some would pay to see Anakin get beaten, smirking in the shadows as bruises started to form on his pretty gold skin.

What he does is bad for business, Anakin knows but could bring himself to care less about his owner's angered face at the lack of credits offered for an ‘untrained Omega’. Rare and stunning, yet unwanted if they weren’t easy to tame.

He hit rock bottom when he bit a buyer's arm, some slimy lard offering somewhere near a fortune for one of the other Omega’s. It was common to see slavers with their most prized possessions half-naked with a price tag of a million, two Omegas mixed with a bunch of Beta’s.

The other Omega was merely a teen—fresh from trading—and the way the buyer had eyed her was disgusting to the young man. So now Anakin sat curled up against a rock, bloodied and bruised, slowly bleeding to death. Small shifts would result in loud cries as sand rubbed against his wounds.

Anakin sighed, gently fiddling with the fabric around his neck, a tight ribbon that made him  _ more  _ attractive to buyers that might have their eyes trapped on his body. No-one had ever touched in any inappropriate way, they always knew the best was to remain pure, no matter how much of a brat he’s been shown as.

Could he choke himself with it? Suffocation seemed like a better way to go out instead of starvation or being shot on sight by Tusken raiders.

Anakin rubbed his thighs together, hands gently moving up and down against his skin, wincing as he went over one of the many bruises that littered his body. He sighed, his body felt cramped and the sharp edges of the rock surely didn’t help his pathetic state.

What if someone found him? Stupid thought, nobody with a brain would be out here, walking through the endless sand mountains. He shouldn’t be hoping his owner would come back for him, but the thought lingered, a small flame slowly fading.

He bit his lip, glancing off in the direction where the twin suns began to travel down, slowly setting in the distance. Anakin and his mother would enjoy watching the suns set, he barely remembers her, losing her after his owner bet her. Shmi was her name, he told Anakin that.

The blonde shuffled away from the rock, curling against the sand in hopes of falling asleep.

  
  


Anakin was confused when he woke up, bright stars littered the sky and it was beautiful, something that made up for waking up at this time. He groaned, nuzzling the warmth against his cheek, a quiet purr falling from his lips before he jolted away. “W-wha—”

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

His gaze fell to the hooded figure in front of him, they were on their knees, hands raised in defence. Anakin nodded, taking a step back from the other. “What were you doing?”

The other stood up, offering his hand. “You were injured, I was simply checking your wounds to make sure they weren’t critical.” They pulled away when Anakin didn’t shake their hand, though instead pulled their hood down.

Anakin’s face scrunched, glad it was dark enough to hide the sight flush that came to his face. Th-He was an older man, ginger hair and a beard, Anakin bent down a bit, coming face to face with the other, staring at his grey- _ ish _ blue eyes. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are?”

“I don’t…” His face turned blank for a moment, looking behind himself before sitting on the rock. “Anakin  _ Skywalker..?”  _ It came out more like a question, an unsure look haunting his face. “I think.”

“Oh, you poor dear.” This  _ ‘Obi-Wan’  _ smiled, hesitantly taking a few steps towards him, as if making sure not to scare him off. “How long have you been out here?”

“A few hours, uh, lost track of time…” He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at the other, inhaling some of the calming pheromones that surrounded them. “Uh, thanks?” He winced, overwhelmed by scent emitting from him.

Obi-Wan seemed to be in awe, gazing up at him like he was the most beautiful creature he’s come across. Anakin pulled away when the ginger reached for him, tensing at the hand that now roughly held his jaw, a soft whimper fell from his lips as his hands latched onto his wrist, though made no move to shove him away.

He was very much aware of the man nuzzling against his neck, an arm finding its way around his waist protectively. Anakin shuddered at the feeling of a rough hand on the bare skin of his back, slowing rubbing in comforting circles. “Omega.”

“Woah—ah, kriff…” Anakin placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, shoving him away, watching with a raised eyebrow as he fell to his knees, still gazing upon Anakin in awe. “You lack self-control, don’t you?” He sighed, trying to cover his body the best he could,  _ stupid slave clothes. _

“Here.” Obi-Wan held his cloak out to Anakin, he hesitantly accepted it, tightly draping it across his shoulders before pushing his arms through the sleeves. Anakin took note of the clothing Obi-Wan wore, eyes becoming glued to the metal object that was attached to his belt. “Good Alpha?”

“Oh! Uh, shit…” His voice was shaky, and he stuttered trying to find the right words. “Y-yeah, um, good Alpha..?” He reached out to Obi-Wan, a small smile gracing his lips as the Alpha lowered his head, allowing Anakin to pat him. Obi-Wan let out a pleased purr, eagerly pushing against his hand, Anakin’s smile became a bit bigger at the action. “You probably have somewhere to be, sorry for wasting your time.”

“I want to stay by your side.” The ginger rose, cupping Anakin’s face. “Protect Omega.” His thumb gently traced the scar that ran down his face, stopping at the curve of his cheek-bone. 

Something told Anakin that he wouldn’t be able to get rid of the man anytime soon. “I’m just a slave, you should waste your time on me.” He at least had to try again, this man was an Alpha, he needed to get away.

“Am I not worthy?” Obi-Wan asked dryly, displeased, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment. “Do I have to free you? Ki-Bring those that hurt you to justice?”

The Alpha placed a hand on the thing attached to his belt. “How did I get in the situation?” He stood, making Obi-Wan take a step back. “Yeah, sure… Just for a while.” He could at least try and get food out of him.

Obi-Wan let out a pleased growl, taking Anakin’s hand in his own, pulling him along the sand mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying, _quiet._  
>  Uh, criticism is much appreciated.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/) 🧡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't write a chapter without making it spicy- or dumb in general.

Anakin followed closely behind the Alpha, he had let go of him, now walking in front of the Omega, glaring at anyone who dared to bat an eye at them. Anakin would just clutch his stomach, trying his best to ignore the attention the Alpha was causing them to get.

He felt stupid for taking the Alpha’s offer,  _ protection.  _ He wouldn’t get in trouble, Anakin’s been told off before, gotten into fights but he’d never need a hand in the assault department, no-one dared to touch him.

Some things had to stay pure, innocent.  _ Better price. _

“How’d you get the bruises?”

The young Omega let out a small groan as he bumped into the Alpha, jumping back when Obi-Wan turned to face him, a dark look haunting his features. Anakin stumbled to find words before slumping, looking at him with a hard face. “I see no fitting reason to tell you.”

“More of the reason to protect you.” Obi-Wan muttered, grabbing Anakin’s wrist, growling when the Omega began to struggle.  _ “Stand down, Omega.” _

Anakin shuddered, allowing the Alpha’s hand to slowly trail up his arm, tugging at the ribbon around his neck before pulling away. A quiet yelp fell from his lips as Obi-Wan grabbed the front of the cloak, dragging him into an alley, covering his mouth when Anakin started to let out cries for help.

He fell to the ground, scoffing as he face-planted into the sand. “I don’t want to hurt you, dear one.” Obi-Wan crouched next to him, bringing a hand to his face, only to have it slapped away with Anakin wincing, finding his hands with light scratches. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

“I hate sand, and you just gave me a mouthful of some… Wouldn’t say you’re anywhere near that level of hate but you’re rising to match it.” He shrugged, ruffling his hair to get rid of the sand. Anakin raised an eyebrow as the Alpha dragged his finger through the sand, drawing a heart, an arrow through it, pointing directly at Anakin.

“You are connected to the force.” Obi-Wan frowned. “Also about to go into heat.” Anakin scowled, kicking at the sand, destroying the pitiful attempt of flirting. “Let me help you, train you, mate you…”

“Is that all?” His suppressants were cut, stupid move but he didn’t expect to survive. His owner would hold out on suppressants, leaving the stench of pre-heat to surround him in hopes of drawing in buyers, only giving at the last moment. He hasn’t gone through a heat in years. “I don’t want to be some toy.” How convenient to go into heat now of all times.

“I would treasure you.”

“So you could breed me!”

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his knee, offering a smile. “If I was to do that, you’d be consenting.”

“Oh?” Anakin grit out. “And what if I wasn’t?”

“Well, that’s not going to happen, so…” He let his hand move to the blonde’s cheek. “There’s no need to worry your pretty little head.”

“I thought Jedi didn’t threaten people.” He placed his hand on top of the Alpha’s, wrapping two fingers around the index one before pulling it back, letting go at the sound of a satisfying cry.

“You didn’t know I was one when you first met me.” Obi-Wan jerked his hand back, placing it on the object attached to his belt. “Did you recognize my saber?”

“Your laser sword? Could care less.” Anakin stood up, Obi-Wan following—and despite him being shorter—loomed over the Omega with a protective aura.

“Least I could do is get you ready for your heat.” Obi-Wan whispered, reaching for Anakin’s hand, only succeeding in getting it slapped away again.  _ “Protect.” _

“I already told you, you failed at that.” Anakin tugged on the cloak. “Plus I’m already beginning to stink like you, not to mention you scent marked me.” He spat, hugging his abdomen. “And you’re an Alpha, I’ll be vulnerable.”

“Cramps?” The Alpha hooked his arm around Anakin’s waist. “My presence is not sending you into one… Is it?”

“Kriff you.” Anakin dug his nails into the hand holding his hip, desperately trying to push it off his body. “I haven’t had one in a while, each time rushes faster than you could expect.”

“Suppressant failures?”

“No, pre-heat smell attracts customers.” He smiled, whining as he was pulled into a room.

Anakin hissed as he was shoved onto a bed, gently bouncing on it for a moment. “You need a nest?” He shook his head, trying not to look at Obi-Wan’s face of pity, ignoring the rage building up. “I’ll get you something to eat.”

Without allowing protests, Obi-Wan left the room.

Not that he was going to beg him to stay.

Though it was lonely, no matter how used to it he was.

He shed the cloak, flat on the bed as he began a small search around the room for items. He hadn’t witnessed Obi-Wan pay for the room, let alone speak with anyone else, he doubts the man stole it though.

The room was fancy, probably one of the best hotels in Mos Espa. He hummed, now holding a pillow close to his chest as he ventured to the other part, a lounge area with a small kitchen on the other end.

There was a door to the side, locked. 'fresher probably, though Anakin didn’t sense anyone else in the room, it could just be the overpowering scent of the Alpha, he must’ve rubbed himself all over the place.

Anakin took his hand off the control panel, taking a few steps back before he spun around, looking at the front door.  _ What was he doing here?  _ Anakin shook his head, walking back over to the bed, tossing the pillow on it before jumping on the soft surface.

He nuzzled against the pillow, inhaling the scent of it, fruits and an earthy smell. It was everything Tatooine wasn’t, everything he wanted.

The Alpha was a Jedi, and if Anakin knew anything about them was that they were selfish, asked for help then abandon you when they get what they want, no longer wanting to deal with you.  _ Have you come to free us?  _ Even the handmaiden abandoned him, Anakin thought they’d be friends.  _ Are you an angel? _

Pity attempt of falling in love with a high-class Beta.

Anakin glanced over at the door one last time before nuzzling against the pillow, curling up.

“My Omega…” His blue eyes snapped open, quickly bringing his palm to the Alpha’s chin and shoving upwards, grimacing at the feeling of his beard prickling his sensitive skin. The Alpha’s were hooked under the leather that hung loosely around his hips, gently caressing where the skin dipped inwards a tad. “Pretty,  _ strong…” _

“Ah, you stupid old man.” Obi-Wan pulled away, sitting on his knees in front of Anakin, watching as Anakin brought a hand to his neck, face scrunching at the feeling his swollen skin. “Prick.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward, eyes hazy with lust, focusing on Anakin’s face. He let out a pleased purr as the Omega tilted his head to the side, offering his neck for the Alpha to mark.

“Don’t bite.”

Close enough, it didn't bother him much as he began to pepper his neck in kisses, occasionally adding more hickeys to his collection he'd done before Anakin woke.

“Can’t believe I’m letting you do this.” Anakin whined, tangling his fingers in the ginger hair.

“Hey…” Obi-Wan lifted his head, grinning at the soft whimper that fell from Anakin. “Any bounty hunters come through? At the Cantina, buyers or something?”

“Why are you asking?” The young Omega grunted, trying to pull him back down, stopping at the sight of a small object floating into Obi-Wan’s hand. “Shiny,  _ and bloody.”  _ Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand between them, gently placing it in his hand. “Saberdart… Uh, something… Fett, a bounty hunter. Took his son around town once, think they’re from  _ Kamino..?” _

“Mm, thank you.” He gently kissed Anakin’s palm, smirking as he hesitantly pulled away, a barely noticeable blush coating his honey skin. “So cute, so smart.” Obi-Wan nuzzled against his bare chest, letting out a calm hum as Anakin clawed at the robes.

“Shut up…” Anakin groaned, succeeding in pulling down his tabards which now hung loosely around his shoulders. “Why ask me something like that?”

“Was on a mission, the force led me here, to you.” Obi-Wan intertwined their fingers, letting his thumb trace the curve of his knuckles. “I honestly wish I could stay longer,  _ my _ dear.”

Anakin bit his lip, blush darkening. “S-so stay… I don’t see why you can’t.”

“I’m flattered but right now, you need to take your supplements.” Anakin piped up as Obi-Wan got off the bed, going over to a small leather bag.

“Uh, thank you…” He grabbed the small bottle as it was thrown at him, immediately popping one into his mouth.

Obi-Wan walked back to Anakin, cupping his face. “Want you to come with me, let me take care of you.”

“I can’t go, this is my home.” Anakin whined as Obi-Wan’s thumb swiped over his bottom lip. “And why would I trust you?”

“Don’t you hate sand?” Obi-Wan smiled. “You trusted me enough to not kill you.” He leaned forward. “Plus, you need somewhere to stay.” Anakin leaned back, a small sheepish smile playing on his lips.

“I’ll take my chances.” Anakin waved him off, bringing a hand to push down on his stomach.

Obi-Wan sighed, placing his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, pinning him to the bed. “Nothing happens by accident.”

“You remind me of another Jedi scum bag.”

The Alpha pulled away, standing a few steps back. “You don’t like Jedi, do you?” He sat cross-legged before Anakin, hands clasped in his lap.

“They use you, then flee at the moment they get what they want.” Anakin crossed his arms, glaring at the carpet. “So, what else do you want?”

“For you to be safe, look. Just let me bring you elsewhere, get you settled then we don’t have to cross paths again.” The blonde raised an eyebrow, face blank as he thought it over. “I promise, just after my mission, have you ever wondered what other planets looked like?”

“Sure, sure…” Anakin brought a hand to his face, pinching his nose. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“That seems to be one of your favourite sentences.” Obi-Wan held his hand out to Anakin. “I just need to find a bigger ship.”

Anakin grinned. “I can help you steal one.”

“Deal.” Obi-Wan stood, going over to grab his cloak from the bed, wrapping it around Anakin. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions are much valued <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/) 🧡


	3. Chapter 3

“The stars are pretty…” First thing Anakin said since they left Tatooine, Obi-Wan glanced over at the younger man, a small smile coming to his face.

“You’ll like space.” Obi-Wan hummed, turning his attention back to flying the ship. He had no idea what happened, Anakin disappeared from his side for a moment and before he knew it he was being dragged through a spaceport.

“Eh, it’s cold.” Anakin shrugged, rubbing his hands together. The ginger flicked a switch, turning on auto-pilot before getting out of his seat, only to crouch in front of Anakin, taking his hands in his own.

“You come from a desert planet, dear. Space is cold.” Obi-Wan gently kissed his knuckles, smirking at the blush that came to Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan’s comm beeped a few times, making him pull away to answer it, Anakin rolled his eyes before getting out of his seat and leaving the cockpit. Just being near the Alpha was causing him to become agitated, probably the few jokes or small smiles he’d flash.

He was beginning to enjoy the man’s company, much to his luck. Anakin rubbed the bags under his eyes, letting a small groan fall past his lips, he’s been so tired recently. Not a good thing. He let out a small squeak as he bumped into one of the doors, he took a step back and rubbed his forehead before fiddling with the control panel beside it, making the door hiss open.

Anakin laid on the small bed, shuffling close to the wall. Every day he’d chase the wind, sometimes sneaking out to just sit outside and watch the stars as the cool air found its way around the hot planet, sometimes it was better to try and ignore the pain he was put through, just as long as he was by his mother’s side.

Simpler times, not the best but it was something that made him feel whole instead of feeling alone, skills were taken for granted, causing him to lose his mother. The worst thing was that he hoped one of them would return and set them free, perhaps the handmaiden? But then again, she was practically a slave like him, her power was nothing, though she seemed shocked learning about slavery happening in the outer rim.

People need to hold more power, do something or don’t. Anakin rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He understood that some people’s opinions might get tossed to the side, but if you don’t make a stand, what’s the point? Do it, and run away, be free.

If only it were easy, no-one in your way and you were free, not chained to the person next to you, living with the fear of what would be the next wrong move you make. Wondering which one would lead you to your death.

Definitely proving what happened… Earlier today? Was not one of his brightest moments. He would’ve been embarrassed, maybe mortified with where it got him, had the Alpha not offered him the chance of freedom. All he had to do was find somewhere to hide away, then try and find work so he could build something that’d help him find the transmitter located on his body.

_ Maybe Obi-Wan could— _

Stupid thought, who would want to help a weak Omega that couldn’t defend himself? A lot of people actually, probably. Anakin brought the end sleeve to his mouth, chewing on the fabric. Jedi were supposed to help people, that’s what Obi-Wan’s doing if he is a Jedi, was there a way to tell Jedi from a civilian? Or someone who just wants to use you.

“Anakin.”

The blonde piped up, cowering at the sight of Obi-Wan watching him with amusement, he could almost wince at the familiar look.

“Can I help you..?” His mouth felt dry, causing his words to come out a bit croaky.

“I need my cloak, Kamino appears to be,  _ wetter  _ than expected.” Anakin raised an eyebrow at the sheepish look Obi-Wan gave him, almost like he didn’t want to ask it.

“We’re already here?” He sat up, hesitantly shrugging the cloak off before standing, going over to Obi-Wan to wrap it around him.

Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows, a light blush colouring his pale face. “Did you fall asleep? I didn’t mean to wake you.” He leaned forward, eyes half-lidded.

“Oh,” Anakin whispered, pulling back with a quiet groan. “Don’t worry about it.”  _ Could you not.  _ Anakin weakly smiled, taking a few steps back until he hit the bed.

“Of course, I’ll be back soon…” His gaze lingered on Anakin for a moment, causing the blonde to bite his lip and look away, listening to his footsteps quietly leave the room.

A soft sigh fell from his lips, collapsing on the bed—accidentally hitting his head on the top bunk—and curling up. Alone and cold once more.

It didn’t take long for Anakin to find himself board, looking around the ship for anything the previous owner might’ve had. His little adventure led him to find new clothes at least, some pilot’s jacket, a black tee and tights. He was still barefoot though, it was good enough, he was just happy to be wearing something.

He still felt cold without the Alpha’s cloak but it’s always better to make do with what you have. Now he sat on the co-pilot’s chair, legs hanging off the barely stable arm-rest, eating whatever it was that Obi-Wan got him while staring at the small red ship in front of him.

A red astromech was seated on the left-wing, seemingly fixated on the entrance to the dome-like buildings. It’s been a while, what if something happened to him? Obi-Wan was a Jedi. Undoubtedly strong. Anakin, of course, knew that from experience.

Anakin’s eyes fluttered shut, slowly sinking out of the seat and shuffling under the control panel, curling up in the cramped leg-area.

He had nowhere to go, and being an Omega was a risk in flashing lights. What would he do without suppressants? Better yet, food. Or a home. There were quite a lot of jobs Omega’s could have but droids have been proven to be better equipped—programmed for those tasks.

The blonde opened his eyes, a look of discomfort coming to his face at the sudden crackle of lightning. Anakin wasn’t used to rain, it happened sometimes, leaving the stench of wet sand.  _ He wasn’t a fan. _

Anakin sat up at the sound of distant yelling, wincing as his head collided against the bottom of the controls. Today’s not his day. His hand found its way to the surface, stopping as he came across a blaster of some sorts. It was easy to rip it from whatever held it in place.

He slipped out and into the light, admiring the small logo etched onto the metal, just a few small stars, nothing much. Anakin smiled as he aimed it around the cockpit, clicking his tongue before aiming somewhere else. He’s never held anything close to a weapon, besides a wrench and so, he’d never dare to use it to harm anyone.

_ “So cool.”  _ Anakin’s voice was soft, awe decorating his tone. He felt safe holding something that could protect him, something besides the small bits of self-defence he’s grown to learn over time. His body wasn’t strong but he managed.

Suddenly the ship roared to life, Obi-wan immediately started the ship,  _ drenched, _ muttering a few broken sentences into his comm. Anakin had quickly shoved the blaster into one of the jacket’s pockets, watching as the smaller ship took off, following a while after.

“You okay?” Anakin asked, walking to his side. Obi-Wan’s attention fell on him as he fiddled with his damp hair. “I’ll find something so you can dry yourself with.” It was a nice shade of orange.

Anakin didn’t even notice the man come in, was he that distracted? He looked away, reluctantly exiting the cockpit, trying to ignore the blush that had suddenly come to his face.

* * *

The next planet was another desert planet. Obi-Wan had been speaking into his comm, navigating the smaller ship, occasionally letting out a pleased purr at the feeling of Anakin’s hands in his hair, drying it with a small piece of cloth he found. It seemed to calm the Alpha from his previously tense state.

“Do you often get into fights like this?” He had asked, now floating in front of an asteroid, what Anakin had assumed to be Obi-Wan’s ship was on the rock, perfectly hidden.

“Not really, it’s highly unusual,” Obi-Wan murmured, stroking his beard. “A-are you okay?” He quickly added.

“Of course, we were nowhere near the missiles, or bombs.” Anakin smiled, almost laughing at the relieved sigh that fell from the other. “Also, lose the cloak. It’s still wet and we’re going onto a thousand-degree planet.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips.

It wasn’t that bad considering it was currently night, but still hot enough that it made Anakin wrap his jacket around his waist. Geonosis was nice with its structures, though felt the same confusion as Obi-Wan when they passed globe-like  _ things— _ whatever they were.

“It’s beautiful.” Instead of bland walls, they were imprinted with designs. “I’ve never seen anything like this…”

He frowned when Obi-Wan remained silent, slowly walking over to a balcony by the looks of it, Anakin followed, face scrunching at the sound of machinery. Anakin stared in awe at all conveyor-belts holding half-built droids. “This is so cool.”

Obi-Wan glanced over at him, hesitating before grabbing his hand and pulling him away. “Go back to the ship, this won’t take long.”

Anakin let out a small choked noise, glaring at Obi-Wan as he jerked away. “Why? I don’t want to go, this is awesome and you’re trying to take away one of the best things that has happened to me in a while?” He let out a small ‘tsk’ sound. “Wow, I’m offended.”

“Just—” Obi-Wan scowled at the playful smile on Anakin’s face before shaking his head. “Stay close, please?”

“Oh, it’d be an honour.” Anakin laughed, latching onto Obi-Wan’s side and intertwining their fingers. “Where next, dear?” He nuzzled against Obi-Wan, humming as the Alpha pulled him close, letting out a satisfied purr at the Omega’s antics.

He was pulled around, Obi-Wan not letting go of him, holding Anakin more protectively at the sound of other people's voices before rushing to a shaded area when they died down.

Anakin was bored, to say the least. It was fun at some content but could be better if he wasn’t endlessly dragged around or forced to stay silent, hard to do when his skin began to itch, along with any kind of sound desperate to fall from his lips.

“What are they talking about?” He had finally asked, watching with crossed arms—despite their hands still intertwined—as Obi-Wan hunched over to look down upon sort of meeting. Obi-Wan had only bothered to spare a glance towards him, waiting a moment before pulling him out of the building.  _ “How delightful.” _

* * *

“Tatooine?” Anakin hopped out of the ship, quickly popping a pill in his mouth before walking over to the ship's side, raising an eyebrow. “What in the blazes is he doing there? He was supposed to stay on Naboo.”

“Naboo?” He leaned against the wing. “Sounds  _ familiar.” _

“Anakin, quiet.” Obi-Wan waved him off, making the young man scoff. He immediately wrapped his arms around Anakin, nuzzling against his shoulder. “Don’t be upset with me.” Anakin let out a small squeak, snuggling into his hold for a moment before slipping away, he stared at the ground as Obi-Wan let out a disappointed sigh.

“All right. We're all set. We haven't much time. Master? Qui-Gon,” Anakin let out a choked noise, “do you copy? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“I’m going back inside, call if you need me.” Anakin took a step back, flashing a quick smile before leaping onto the ship. He shut the door, slumping against it as a quiet sigh escaped his lips.

Qui-Gon, he hasn’t heard that name in a long time, well however many years have passed. Force, he didn’t know his own age, well he was an adult that was for sure. Anakin tugged on the fabric around his neck, he’s not going to see that Jedi ever again, it’s fine.

Everything is okay, Obi-Wan was a Jedi but hasn’t betrayed him—the stops were suspicious though—but either than that, nothing else—maybe a few others, like him being quite handsy and so—He’s an idiot. Anakin may have been smart as a slave but his one chance at freedom he didn’t even allow a second thought to enter his mind.

Anakin banged his head against the door before letting himself fall to his knees. He’s going to get himself hurt, better yet, killed. “I’m a complete dumbass.” He whispered to himself, curling into a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy these last two weeks, this is the only thing I could pull out.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/) 🧡


	4. Chapter 4

“Anakin… Why?” Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

“I tried to rescue you.” Anakin hissed, struggling against the bounds as he was chained to one of the few posts set in the arena. He stops when he notices the dark look Obi-Wan flashes towards the creatures that were hooking him up.

“Good job.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“Keyword; _tried.”_ Anakin could almost smile at the cocky smirk Obi-Wan gave him, had it not been for their current situation. “Well Jedi, how are you gonna get us out of this?” Or he could blast the man’s head off considering he wasn’t searched for weapons, maybe he could get something out of it since it seemed like others wanted him gone.

“Do be quiet, I don’t need a headache right now.”

“Excuse me?” Anakin growled, beginning to thrash. “Stupa Jedi kung.”

Obi-Wan offered a small smile, only earning a groan from Anakin as he looked away, obviously looking for some way of escape while Obi-Wan did nothing but wait.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin glanced over in the direction of the new voice.

“Padmé! Where’s Qui-Gon? He didn’t abandon you, did he?” Padmé?

Anakin looked at the woman before looking now beneath him, tears welling up in his eyes. _“What?”_ He shouldn’t be getting this emotional over something small, but you can’t change the past, the woman beside him would always be known as a traitor. He should’ve expected this.

“I didn’t know you had a friend with you?” He made a small ‘tch’ sound, somehow surprising her as she let out a quiet gasp. “Or maybe he’s another enemy of Dooku?”

 _“This can’t be happening,”_ Anakin whispered to himself, banging the back of his head against the post. _“They’re l-liars…”_

“I assure you he’s with me.” Obi-Wan cringed as Anakin practically slammed against the pillar, leaving him to let out a silent cry of pain before screaming a string of curses in Huttese. “I believe we might be the best of friends already.”

“I’m going to blast both of your heads off!” Anakin sneered, only to tense afterwards, snapping his attention to the balcony looming over the arena, fear blooming through his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. Obi-Wan followed, looking upwards, giving Anakin enough time to start climbing the pillar the best he could with his hands bound together without the annoying voice telling him to get down.

He somehow found himself staring at the handmaiden—apparently, she had the same thing in mind. He was trembling but managed to keep a hard face.

He won and they left, leaving Anakin and his mother to Watto, the bug sold them, putting him through countless abuse as he grew up, and all because he lost a bet that Anakin won for the Jedi. Anakin knew it was his fault it happened, but that doesn’t mean he can’t get his revenge for something they started.

“Anakin!” He let out a startled screech, stumbling for a second before regaining balance.

“The hell?” Bad news: he was probably gonna die. Good news: he could probably survive. And he was willing to risk everything for that chance. So he did what any sane person would do and jumped down, letting out an excited laugh as he landed on the creature that was trying to attack him. There were others but they seemed more interested in the other two, not his problem if they died. _Obi-Wan’s death might be._

He somehow managed to wrap the chain around its horn, it ended up with it snapping and him being pulled away from the other two, quickly finding himself falling off but laughter still falling from his lips. “Ani!”

Besides the dust in his eyes he could make out the others and their problems, Padmé was being attacked by some loth-cat abomination. _She deserves it._ Obi-Wan looked completely fine, he was a Jedi and being stabbed by a mantis _thing._

Fun sight.

Anakin groaned, jolting up as soon as the beast stopped, tensing when it looked directly at him. “Why did you bring this upon yourself? Such an idiot.” He raised his hands in defence, a look of defeat crossing his face before he closed his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity which turned out to be a little under a minute, nothing came. Anakin opened his eyes, grinning at the sight before him, he did something! He was at an advantage compared to the others. Anakin hurriedly climbed onto the creature and wrapped the chain around its neck. 

_It reminded him of one of his many fights, something basic. His legs wrapped around someone’s waist with them in a headlock, the man was desperately trying to reach behind himself to pull Anakin off as his breath slowly faded._

His heel slammed against the beast, making it take off. Anakin immediately went over to help Obi-Wan, not daring to bat an eye towards Padmé’s weakened state.

“How much more of you scum are there?” Anakin questioned, making sure to stay close to Obi-Wan as he fumbled to take his blaster out of his jacket.

“I can’t exactly give you the best gift without it being your birthday,” Obi-Wan murmured, eyes widening at the sight of Anakin beginning to blast droids heads off. “You know how to use it? You’re quite good.”

“I have no idea what I’m doing!” He seemed to beam at the praise, it quickly changed as his signature darkened, causing a few other Jedi to glance in their direction. “Oh…”

“You okay, Anakin?” Obi-Wan found where Anakin’s gaze fell to, smiling at the familiar sight of his old Master. “Thank the Force.” Anakin let out a growl, running off into chaos with Obi-Wan calling for him.

* * *

_“T-they left us..?” Anakin sniffled, latching onto his mother’s dress. “He promised…”_

_“Oh, Ani. I’m so sorry.” She crouched beside him, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple before running a hand through his sandy hair. “You’ve been so good, I’m very proud of you. Don’t forget what good you’ve done.”_

_That was the last thing he'd heard from his mother, from then on his memories of her had faded, he barely remembered her name, let alone face. He’d always let his anger out on his owners, they considered killing him but then he presented and they found worth. So then they’d throw him in a pit, place bets and win every time he lost._

_But then he strangled a man to death, almost getting killed by his owner for winning. Apparently, that was a bet, meaning his owner couldn’t rag out money from him anymore as he was traded off._

_It continued though, he’d be betted during fights. Sometimes he won, sometimes he lost, it mainly ended with him being traded off. His owners would beat him, telling him to stop because nobody would want a rogue Omega. It never mattered how much they pulled from the winnings._

_But now, it doesn’t seem to matter. He wasn’t judged for fighting and by the kind that put him on his journey, weren’t they supposed to keep the peace?_

_“Enough of you!” His most recent owner had screamed, striking him across the face._

Anakin felt numb when he woke. The whole room was blinding, not a dark old room with dried splatters of blood on the floor. He sat up using his left arm, his right felt completely numb, almost with a slight burning sensation. His eyes found their way to the figure sitting next to him. _Oh._

He bit his lip, unable to find the words to wake them up. His gaze fell to IV’s stuck in his arm, then over to his other, making him freeze. “What?” Panic began to flood him as he stared at what used to be his forearm, now a stub.

The heart monitor beside him began to beep rapidly, matching the panic that flowed through him. “Anakin?” He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it for any feeling to make sure it was all real. “Anakin.” There was a faint sound of metal being crushed, along with a pop of a bag and glass shattering. “Ani, please!” He stopped, looking around the room which was now a mess of broken things that Anakin’s never seen or knows the name of before looking at the woman next to him.

“P-Padmé? What happened?” Anakin asked, pleaded, warm tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t bring himself to hate her at this time. “Where’s Obi-Wan?”

“He’s fine at the Jedi Temple.” She sighed, obviously dodging the question with his other. “I haven’t seen you in forever, you’ve grown so much.”

“Get away from me…” He looked over at the door as it hissed open, a few droids entering. “You did this, all of it. I lost my mother because of you!” The IV was no longer in his arm, discarded on the floor with a small splatter of blood on the white tiles, made Anakin look at his arm as a small trickle travelled down to the bandaging around his knuckles. “I lost her…”

“Ani… I and Qui-Gon went looking for you, we found her, she’s fine.” Padmé wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug, despite the mess she’d get on the clothes. “She misses you.”

“Why would I trust a liar twice?” His mother was probably dead, left to rot, no owner would bother to clean someone’s corpse. “You’ve ruined my life. And that Jedi. He should be dead!”

“I might have to speak to Master Yoda about this.” She pulled away, rubbing her temples. “I’ll make sure Obi-Wan comes to visit unless he’s already been dragged out to fight.”

“Aren’t Jedi peacekeepers?”

“We have a war raging around us, they’re protecting us… You’ll be staying with me until it’s safe enough to bring you back home.” It was all she said before leaving, letting Anakin think as the room was being cleaned.

 _Home?_ He didn’t want to return to that dustball of a planet, what if his mother was alive? Maybe Obi-Wan would take him?

Most stupid thought possible, why would Obi-Wan want to be near someone who put him in the eye of danger? Well, the man didn’t seem to mind his company, though that’s because he’s an Omega. Anakin’s shoulders fell with a soft sigh. It was all a stupid idea, he wanted to get off Tatooine so bad he barely thought of the consequences, he could’ve been killed for all he knows. Everyone wants something, that’s a fact he had to grow up with, willingly let himself be mated or fight so he wasn’t killed. He wouldn’t let himself fall just yet. He’s come too far, being mated was the last thing he wanted after running from it for years.

But Obi-Wan was a Jedi, as far as he knew they didn’t crave love.

Anakin grabbed the pillow he was previously laying on, pulling it in his lap and wrapped his legs around it. His other clothes had to be around the room somewhere, for now, he was here in these white robes, they felt like they were burning his skin. Right now everything was burning as if the twin suns were a foot away from him.

He’s not on Tatooine anymore, couldn’t be those blinding orbs that circle his ball of dust he called home.

Anakin raised his eyebrows, trying his best to crawl over to the end of the bed to grab the datapad hooked to the end. He’s a bit out of practice with tech, but it’s not like he’s going to reprogram it, not yet at least. He found himself reading over everything, what he could make out, Obi-Wan was here and did this for him. Obi-Wan was the only one who knew he was an Omega. But didn’t know how to spell his name by the looks of it. Humorously cute.

His fingers gently traced over each word that talked about what happened. He went into shock as soon as his arm was cut off, with a lightsaber? _Your laser sword? Could care less._ Who knew that would be the reason he lost a limb. Sad he put his belief of death into rotting away.

How pitiful would that be? Rotting away as sand stuck to your deteriorating skin? He’d much prefer it if something ate him, it’d be better then coming face-to-face with someone he’s grown to hate over these years. She was still as beautiful as she was when they first met and it hurt him, to see someone so gorgeous be so cruel. Her bright eyes and silky hair, she was dressed in the finest of clothing, colours he’s never thought existed. Anakin knew he was beautiful, anyone would be happy with a blue-eyed, blond Omega, but after he spent his days inside fighting, making his hair darken, it drove people mad.

For some reason his appearance was important, a main source of beauty found on Tatooine. Nobody dared to buy a rouge Omega though, no-one wanted someone who adapted, learnt what dangers people were behind the fake masks they wore. His eyes fluttered shut as he let himself focus on his breathing, already able to hear his panic through his ears.

_“Shame… He’d make a good Omega if he just listened.”_

Every person he was up against was another add of heavy jewels, in case anyone just wanted to buy him off the bat. Dared to buy him without losing a finger. It may have left him at a disadvantage but in the end, he was strengthened. The thought was stupid but it meant a lot to him, knowing that he finally succeeded at something, especially in being stronger than some Alphas.

The hesitance of one of the droids was quite noticeable due to the shake in its movements, but with much reluctance it appeared at Anakin’s side, cleaning the mess of the floor. He took a small breath, discarding the datapad before grabbing the droid and pulling it into his lap, already beginning to take it apart.

One of the only ways he knows to calm himself, that and fighting.

In a matter of minutes, he found himself bored, the rest of the droids left and if there was anyone in the building beside patients they hadn't gone to check on him. Guess it would always be true, no-one wanted to be around him. Pitiful. Anakin jolted off the bed, staggering a bit before standing in front of the glass that separated him from death. Of course, that’s if he shattered it and slipped.

It’d be something enjoyable to round up his mission of escaping Tatooine.

None of this had gone according to what he’s hoped for. It's going to take some time for him to find the string before he can pick up from where he left it. But even so, he can’t play his cards right away. Anakin doesn’t have them, that’s the problem and everyone knows to win you need to have your own, not from the set you're given but to have some friends on the outside.

But Anakin doesn’t have friends, and he doesn’t want to stay cooped up on this ridiculous metal planet despite his love for breaking and building metallic things. To crush a robot takes stronger forces.

Something he desperately needs.

With the cards he has now what could he do? Obi-Wan was a Jedi. Padmé a maiden and Qui-Gon a man due for death. Not the strongest but a delightful pack to start with.

Anakin's eyes cast over the large dome that sat far from the building he was settled in. Something about it spoke rich and powerful into his slave ears, it no longer mattered if people dared to offer millions for him, this was the type of rich he wanted. Some fist he could slam down, one that people would shine with their tears.

It was probably the way the cracks in the ground surrounded it like a moat, one wrong move and you’d reach the centre of the planet and disintegrate. Kingdoms, Palaces, they all spoke strongly and the reason Anakin wanted to find his way there immediately. To fulfil his stupid lust for power.

The droid from his bed beeped, making him snap his head towards it. Gambler's thoughts always deceive him, he couldn’t wait though. What kind of villain would people peg him as? Anakin’s eyes narrowed as a soft sigh fell from his lips. He was thinking cliché, not truly, _stupidly._ How he’s been thinking this past week. Especially these past three days.

One final glance out at the fluorescent sky, drifting down to the dome before going back to the bed, continuing to dismantle the droid while trying to reprogram it the best he could with the items that currently surround him. Quite easy due to his ability to learn quickly. It was at these few times he wished he was still working for Watto, at least he was brought joy with his job, school would be too much if they had it.

He latched onto the datapad once more, tearing the back cover off before yanking a wire out of its socket, jamming it into another that was on the droid. It somehow changed into him busting them both, creating a small explosion along with a data wipe. Experience was something to get trying something for the first time, it was normally a lot in one go.

Anakin got off the bed, opening draws in hopes of finding his clothing, to his luck they were there. _Memo six; if you have something to do that would take a while, something that’s a top priority, do it first before a dumb idea._ Anakin discarded the robes before slipping out of the room, staying close to the wall while trying not to draw attention to himself. Easy since nobody paid attention to a slave that wasn’t beautiful by Tatooine standards. Of course, he had no saying in that.

Anakin shuffles closer towards the wall, head down as people of different species run down the hall. Time taken too long in his opinion, he’s practically out the door by now. Without much hassle he leaves the building, only earning a few stares at his choice of clothing. He couldn’t blame them though, on sand his feet would burn, on tiles his feet would be between that one moment of touching burning metal, the one where it just felt like ice.

Stupid thoughts, always stupid thoughts. At least he hasn’t done something stupid in the last few days. A simple thought as he finally reached outside, the cool air of whatever planet this was flowing around him. He just needed to find his way around, won’t take long. Hopefully.

* * *

“Left? Senator, how could he get up and leave?”

“Obi-Wan I understand your concerns but I wasn’t with him as he left, nor was anyone else. Anakin just so happened to disappear and you can see the footage if you listen for a second.” Padmé faintly smiles, brushing a few of Obi-Wan’s copper locks out of his face. “I understand you’re worried, I haven’t seen him since we first went to Tatooine.”

“Must we bring that up?” He sat up, eyes narrowing. "I almost lost my Master."

“Oh, of course.” She chuckled weakly, “That whole ordeal put a lot of pressure on the galaxy, and now as soon as Anakin returns everything spirals down.” Obi-Wan furrowed his brows. “I wish I brought him with us… Qui-Gon was supposed to, we freed him!”

“Anakin said he was a slave,” they both fell silent, Padmé seeming to focus on the new information. “Anakin’s an Omega.”

Padmé took a small breath, shaking her head. “Alright. Okay.” She stood from her position, biting her lip as she straightened out her dress. “Do you have any idea if anyone… Has ever… _Touched_ him?”

 _“No,_ not as far as I’m aware. But he hasn’t talked about it, we only met a while before Geonosis.” Obi-Wan stood as well, following Padmé as she made her way to her bedroom, watching as she hurriedly rushed to her closet. “He knew about the bounty hunter that was supposed to kill you, Anakin knew that Jango had a clone he called his son.” 

The Senator let out a hum, running a hand through her hair. “This is… I don’t know what to think about it.”

“Well, it doesn’t seem that Anakin likes you. I suggest keeping that in mind.” Obi-Wan says, folding his arms behind himself. “Do you have any idea if he was rid of his blaster?”

“I thought he lost it in the sand?” Padmé walked out of the closet in simpler clothing rather than what would be thought to be royal clothing. “He’s a good shot.”

“And a talented fighter. I would stay cautious, he enjoyed pointing his blaster at your head.” He smiled, watching as the Senator stared at him confused. “Our confrontation with Dooku, he seemed eager to fight. And scared.” Padmé glanced up at him, lips twitching into a frown. “People go through abuse and learn to fight back, my thoughts, Jango Fett taught him.”

“You don’t believe we can trust him? That he’s working with the Separatists? Did you want to question Anakin?” She started, ignoring the silent protests that fell from Obi-Wan. “You assume he isn’t who I thought he was, that he's going to try and kill me?”

A heavy silence fell upon them, Obi-Wan mouthing words that didn’t come out with any sound. Padmé let out a small giggle, “I believe I can take care of myself.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.” He shook his head, following the Senator as she exited the room. “Your droid left.”

“Oh… I wasn’t aware he had joined our talk.” Padmé says, making her way to the elevator, staring out the glass half of it, down to the people of Coruscant with Obi-Wan looking over her shoulder. “Don’t worry about Artoo, he’ll be back soon.”

“You put all your trust in a piece of scrap, why?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows furrowed together as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Because if I know anything about him, he’s going to find our missing friend.” She chuckled and if Obi-Wan could almost believe she didn’t know better besides trying to play detective.

“Well then, I suppose you have all the help you need.” Padmé turned to look at him, a small frown on her lips. “I must return to the Temple, the Republic is to test a stealth ship for a supply run, and I need to convince Qui-Gon to fly it.”

Padmé let out a small hum. “May I suggest someone else who might pilot it?” Obi-Wan glances over at her, an unimpressed look on his face.

He shook his head. “I’ll see what I can do, but those on Christophsis need the supplies.”

“Alright then, me and Master Yoda should meet you aboard the Negotiator along with your pilot.” The Alpha nodded, a worried glint in his eyes as he stared down at the Beta.

 _“You’re not allowed on my ship,”_ Obi-Wan muttered. “I do still believe he’ll blast your head off.”

“As well as yours.” Padmé had her final laugh as the elevator door opened, walking off, unaware of Obi-Wan’s gaze lingering on her. 

The Beta made way for one of her personal speeders, room for only a droid and perhaps another person if that droid didn’t feel the need to prove a point that he had to have a proper seat. It drove a thought towards her as she took off. Anakin seemed more heartbroken as R2 left, they both found themselves amused at the easy bond both their droids had. Padmé sighed in relief of sorts when she saw the droid finally in covers she had believed Anakin was there, safe. But who would’ve thought Obi-Wan to take him moments before they arrived on the sand planet?

She felt tears prick her eyes at the memories, not long, a month or two since then. Padmé could only feel guilt for letting him go and not returning, leaving her to refuse anything but stay beside Anakin as he was out for those sad days. She remembered hearing about the weather’s controls going down, leaving the metallic world to stay hidden with clouds and heavy rain.

Even Coruscant didn’t seem to like Anakin being injured.

_“Skywalker?” The Chancellor stared at her in disdain, while she had blindly looked at her nails._

_“Yes, Chancellor. Back when the trade federation had first invaded Naboo, we had to stop by a planet to rest since our hyperdrive malfunctioned. Said planet was Tatooine, Anakin was only a child back then, we still haven’t repaid him.” Padmé glanced over at the man she had a mentor many years ago, a sad smile on her lips. “I believe it might be suitable if I had him in my care until he is reunited with his family. Oh! You must meet him, after all, without him who knows what could’ve happened to our planet.”_

_“I’d be delighted.”_

Walking through the streets gave Padmé a sense of wariness about her surroundings, the thought of someone coming out to mug her was likely, ending her life was far from likely. The silly idea of someone she trusts turning on her was not about to happen anytime soon. The Jedi had the worst ideas, their thoughts of what happens next were nothing but false sense.

 _An Omega,_ who would’ve thought? Padmé understood the Jedi prophecies of the one who’d rise above them all, bringing balance to the foreseeable future. It’d make sense for the chosen one to be a Beta, balanced between an Omega’s care and an Alpha’s fury. She overheard the conversation Qui-Gon had with Anakin’s mother, recently and those years ago, she knew that Anakin might be the chosen one based on these ideas the Jedi had.

A small smirk formed on her lips at the sound of an electric zap and a few cries. Padmé turned the corner into an alley before leaning against the wall, giggling at the sight of R2 zapping Anakin into a dead end.

“Are you kidding me? You too?” 

“If my droid wants something, he’ll get it. So, in the end, you have to come back with us.” Padmé nodded towards R2, a silent ‘thank you’ for sending his location earlier. “I have an offer to give.”

“How did you find me first?” Anakin barked, hesitantly jumping on a load of forgotten crates before placing a hand on his thigh, just on top of what Padmé assumed to be a blaster.

“Artoo went through every camera there is, you’re barefoot with nothing but a few bandages and no arm, quite recognizable. If you come with me I’ll give you proper clothing.” She walked closer, small strides as if he were a wounded animal.

“Is that your offer?” He asked, almost pleaded while looking for a possible escape.

“My offer is that you help the Jedi with a supply run, then I could take you back to Tatooine with your mother. If I’m correct, you never flew a ship before, only podracers. I’m offering something that--”

“And I stole a ship for Obi-Wan! Who says I can’t take another and see if my mother is alive for myself!”

Before she knew it they were both pointing their own blasters at another.

“Then why haven’t you done it already? What are you waiting for?” Besides Anakin’s face covered in his curls, she could make out the frightened look he held, bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. It was like that for a second before he threw his head back, curls finding their way hooked behind his ears with only a few strands in his eyes, more recognizable now as he grins.

“I don’t see why not? I’m in quite the pitiful state, don’t you say handmaiden?” Anakin laughed, glancing over at R2 who had watched whatever it was that happened without usual interruption. “I want him though, and an arm.”

“If you didn’t leave we would’ve gotten you fit for one.” His gaze shifted to Padmé. “And I’m a queen, was a queen. I had a decoy, and after everything, I became a Senator.”

“Handmaiden.” He murmured, jumping down from the stack, only to lose his balance and tumble to the floor like some child. “Holding this against me is a weak power play. Thirty-nine; gamblers are the worst.”

“I must agree,” Padmé came to his side, glaring at R2 as his robotic snickers bounced off the walls. “You need to be a gambler to know a gambler’s thoughts.”

“Gamblers are pretty stupid once you figure them out.” Padmé let out a small laugh as she pulled Anakin up, immediately engaging in an easy conversation about a story that involved politicians talking about gambling. He was calm, out of his ruthless behaviour from Geonosis. Away from what Obi-Wan mistook him to be.

R2 whirled from behind them, a jittery noise to act as confusion before overtaking them in an attempt to call shotgun.

* * *

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan nodded in a greeting.

“Knight Kenobi.” Anakin smiled, sadly happy about seeing the man again. “Padmé has informed me about your failed efforts that have made you sink so low you ask for a slave to assist you.”

“Oh? In my defence, we haven’t started yet. We welcome you anyways. Can you fly?” Obi-Wan offered his hand to Anakin, to help him out of the ship he arrived in, only to get ignored and laughed at by a Senator in the back. Anakin looked around the hanger, staring at the clones that passed without a second glance.

“How long did it take for the Jedi to make all this? Or did they always have it, I’m aware their not all peaceful, some rather see others suffer.” Anakin crossed his arms, hips tilted as he looked over at Obi-Wan, a small smirk on his lips.

He looked beautiful, long curls finally cut into something shorter, they still frame his face perfectly. Finally in decent clothes now, something stolen from Padmé he assumed, wide black leggings with a white button-up, and the blue bow from before. A second-hand voice told him to compliment Anakin, another said Cody would overhear and joke about it with the others.

“I see you still choose to not wear shoes.” He says out of everything possible, walking in front of Anakin to guide him, acknowledging the Senator following closely behind them. “Nice arm.”

“So, we’re going to ignore each other’s questions?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but didn’t turn around to show. “Cool.”

“You were out for two months, the first week you went through a heat.” Obi-Wan’s voice went low as he slowed a bit, enough to get Anakin in his circle of hearing. “Apologies for my behaviour during your pre-heat.” His nostrils flared at the sudden change of Anakin’s pheromones, it was _happy_ something that Anakin definitely wasn’t at any time during those three days, and Anakin being happy was an overpowering scent of honey.

Obi-Wan looked up from the ground, spotting a trio of two clone commanders and his former Master. “Qui-Gon,” that earned the man's attention, though sadly lost Anakin’s presence next to him.

 _“I don’t like him,”_ Anakin whispers over to Padmé, curling his fingers around her wrist, only to pull away seconds after the Jedi looked over at them. He hugged himself, thin gold fingers digging into his skin.

“I have to admit, neither do I. Though Qui-Gon has helped me from time to time, so I own him something.”

Anakin clicked his tongue, “glad I don’t.” Padmé batted her eyes at him, lips framed in a grin. “Nor Obi-Wan.” His gaze fell to the two clones next to the Jedi, one in blue and the other orange. “So, who’s the one in the blue armour?”

“Commander Rex of the five-o-first, Qui-Gon’s battalion.” She hooked their arms, bringing a hand to her mouth like a child telling a secret. “Clones can’t be involved in romantic relationships, but he’s quite unorthodox.”

“Shame, he has nice eyes.” He muttered.

“So does every other clone.” Padmé countered, watching as his face fell.

Anakin pulled away, taking his time to look at every other clone that was in the hanger. He nodded towards a small group of clones wearing their helmets before spinning to face some more clones that wore helmets as well. “Trust me, I know.”

“Well, then.” Padmé gently pulled the fabric from his neck, the loose bow easily coming undone. “Show them how great you can be at flying a ship, they’ll all have their eyes on you, maybe someone else will too.” Anakin peeked over at the four superiors, meeting Obi-Wan’s eye before they both looked away, slightly flushed. “Maybe a little sooner than later.”

“I… C-can you just tie my hair? And where even is the ship I’m supposed to be flying? How did you convince them to let me? I’ve never flown a ship, only driven pods! And that was years ago…” Anakin slumped.

“This? Now of all times?” Padmé hummed, running her fingers through his damp curls. “I didn’t take you one to overthink but things change. I guess. It’s okay to be worried, completely normal, I know you’ll do perfectly.”

The Omega only squeaked in response, a worried feeling crossed her, a strong projection from Anakin’s feelings. It caused almost everyone to stop and look at the pair, making his despair worse. _“Thanks?_ Someone I consider an enemy. Comforting me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Sad honking***
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://star-sargent.tumblr.com/) 🧡


End file.
